


Anne X Phillip: 10 years after The Greatest Showman

by musicmy13



Series: Phillip x Anne: The Greatest Showman [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: 10 years into the future, 4 kids, A little bit of angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Married Life, phillip's parents - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmy13/pseuds/musicmy13
Summary: Take a look into the life of the wonderful Anne and Phillip Carlyle. Since they met 10 years ago, a lot has happened such as marriage and 4(!) kids! Things all go smoothly until one day, the happy family runs into two old acquaintances.What happens when Phillip sees his parents for the first time in 10 years and how do they react when they see his wife and grandchildren?A story filled with laughter, joy, cuteness and some angst.





	Anne X Phillip: 10 years after The Greatest Showman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, first of all thank you for reading this story (and possibly my others as well)! Thank you so much, I love that people read and sometimes even like what I write! I'm sure that without your support I wouldn't feel able to do it anymore, so thanks again! ;)
> 
> I started this story as answer on a prompt that I received several days ago and while writing it, it was way too long and too interesting to make a brief one shot about it so I decided, why don't I write it out in several chapters as well (I'm trying to also do the prompt, I keep you updated on that. But when it's finished you'll probably find it in my other story which is a collection of one shots I wrote about the lovely couple). But anyway, here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it!  
> Thank you & enjoy ♥

_**Pt. 1** _

Anne and Phillip decided to go to the theater with their kids to support Caroline. She had become one of the most famous prima ballerinas over the whole country. PT Barnum couldn’t be prouder, of course not his own daughter had made it in the spotlights, just like her father only that little bit different.

“Can’t wait to see Caroline” Elizabeth or as everyone called her Ellie, explained excited spinning her 3 year old sister around, who giggled loudly. Anne adored to see the two being so cute. She just couldn’t believe how gifted she was with her life: she had an amazing husband (for about 9 years now) and 4 little ones who brightened her days.

At first she was afraid to have kids, you couldn’t deny the fact that they were going to be partly black and partly white. But Phillip convinced her and even though she had to give up a part of her career for them, she didn’t regret it. It was the second best decision she ever made, the first one coming down the stairs at the moment with a face that told her something was wrong.

“So that little son of ours found tonight the perfect opportunity to puke all over my shoes!” Phillip said annoyed, after he entered the room. He handed her the pair of shoes who were indeed all messed up, Anne couldn’t hold back her laughter. “It’s you who wanted a son!” she stated while going to the kitchen to see if she could get it off without ruining the leather. “Small price I’ve got to pay, I guess” he said while following her. “You think you can fix them?” he sounded a little desperate and it made Anne pity the man, and the way he loved his shoes like they were a part of him. “Yeah, it’s going to take a while but they’ll be okay. If you could go upstairs and help Mary to get ready” Phillip nodded and pressed a kiss on her temple before leaving.

Passing by Ellie and Rose, Ellie did an aerial, while Rose cheered enthusiastically. Ellie took after her mother in so many ways, she was just as talented, daring and stubborn, but she had his bright blue eyes. Both of the girls had a sun-kissed skin that both Phillip and Anne adored. The perfect mix, even though many people might disagree with that.

For instance his parents, Phillip hadn’t seen them in 10 years but he knew they would be disgusted by the fact he had a family with Anne. But Phillip didn’t need the approval of his parents. He had everything he ever wished for and even more.

“Dad, what are you staring at?” Ellie asked looking at him seriously. He grinned while he felt two petite arms grab his leg. He looked down and saw Rose hanging there, it was the most adorable thing her brown hair frizzy and hazel eyes staring up to him with a curious look. Rose wasn’t the biggest speaker, but her eyes told everything for her. Quite the opposite of Ellie, who had always been loud and spontaneous. “Just at my perfect little girls” He said with a sigh. “I’m not little” Ellie stated a little annoyed at the same time Rose opened her mouth. “Love you daddy” she said as she hung onto his legs. She was the cutest. He bowed down to kiss the top of her head, “I love you too, Peanut”.

At that moment Anne came out of the kitchen with a weary look on her face, he noticed Phillip standing there and had a questioning look on her face: “Honey, I thought you were going upstairs to dress up Mary, we only have half an hour left before the carriage arrives… And Jack also needs to be fixed up so-“ “Right, right I’m leaving” Phillip says busted: “I mean if this little one lets go of me of course” He bowed down and started to tickle the toddler, who burst into laughter just as Ellie who seemed to find it very funny. Anne couldn’t help but smile at the trio in front of her.

“I’ll go get Jack ready” she says making her way to the stairs. “Momma, can I help please?” Rose asks, she’s very founded over her little brother. Actually all the girls are. Anne beams: “Of course!” She bends down on her knees and opens her arms, Rose runs into them and Anne lifts her up, making her fly before they go upstairs.

“So do you want to help me with Mary?” Phillip asks Ellie, but she shakes her head: “No I rather do here some more tricks.” She puts her hair up with a clip so it doesn’t get in the way. “Okay, just be careful okay” he smiles. He should’ve known at least one of his kids would be just as acrobatic as their mother.

Phillipe enters the room of Mary, who has been playing with her dolls. Ever since they got her the dollhouse for Christmas not a day passes by when she’s not playing with it. The 5 year old has a lot of imagination and it kind of reminds him of his past. Because his parents were so strict he always looked for ways to get out of the real world, this made him use his imagination far more than any other boy form his ‘standard’. That’s what PT and he had in common, one of the reasons of why they got along well.

“Do you want to play with me poppa?” Mary asked with a sparkle in her eyes. She had his golden hair but Anne’s hazel eyes. “No actually, we have to get you dressed for Caroline’s big show this evening, do you remember?” he asks while he bends down to be at the same height. “Oh right” she says a little disappointed. “But I promise that I’ll play with you tomorrow and so will momma” this thought cheers the little one up, she couldn’t wait. Playing alone was fine, but playing together with her parents or sisters was so much more fun.

Half an hour later they were ready. Anne gave Phillip his shoes back and they looked like before the puking incident: “Oh god honey, what would I do without you?!” He said thanking her with a brief, yet passionate kiss. “Well, probably run around in dirty shoes.” She said jokingly, staring her husband lovely in the eyes. She kissed him again, but seconds later they got interrupted by their eldest daughter looking at them disgusted saying “Yuk”. “I think it’s cute” Mary added brightly and Rose nodded. Ellie rolled her eyes and lifted up her baby brother: “You agree with me, don’t you?” she asked him like he would answer. But all he did was stare at him with his bright blue eyes.

Anne chuckled and let go of her husband, who elevated Rose so she was safe in his arms. Anne did the same with Mary. And so the Wheeler-Carlyle’s got into the carriage.


End file.
